1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved closure for a container. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a closure for a container having an opening sealed by a sheet member such as a foil or membrane seal.
2. Description of Related Art
Bottled beverages have long been a staple in the American household. In recent years, bottled water, sport drinks and other bottled beverages have increased in popularity. In fact, according to The Bottled Water Web™, bottled water sales alone reached $1.4 billion in 1999 and are expected to grow at a compound annual rate of about 15% over the next five years.
Bottled water, sport drinks and other bottled beverages are often packaged in a container having a push-pull resealable closure spout. An exemplar closure having a resealable bottle cap with a push-pull spout is U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,876 to Crisci. These caps are generally characterized by having an orificed spout slidably moveable on a cylindrical tube. The tube has a plug at an open end. Linear motion of the spout relative to the tube alternatively causes the plug to seal or unseal the spout orifice. Effective sealing is achieved through interference of the plug with the internal diameter of the orifice. However, increasing this interference to improve sealing may lead to excessive opening and closing forces, since the linear motion involved limits mechanical advantage.
Often, known containers used in combination with the closures of the type disclosed by the Crisci '876 patent include a foil or membrane seal to preserve freshness and otherwise prevent tampering with the contents of the container. Disadvantageously, a consumer must unscrew or otherwise remove the closure from the container, remove the foil or membrane seal and screw the closure back onto the container. Only then may the consumer access the contents of the container through the push-pull closure.
One known container/closure combination which allows a consumer to cut through a lid without removing the closure from the container is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,304 to Morel. The Morel '304 patent discloses an obturating device for tubes, flasks and other containers, the opening and closing of which are controlled through rotation. Disadvantageously, the device disclosed by the Morel '304 patent has a complex structure and is not designed for conventional containers for bottled beverages.
Yet another known container/closure combination is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,086 to Gross. The Gross '085 patent discloses a container and closure with a non-rising rotatable housing, dispensing valve, and separate releasable internal shipping seal. Similar to the Morel device, the closure disclosed by the Gross '085 patent is controlled through rotation. Disadvantageously, the closure disclosed by the Gross '085 patent also has a complex structure and is not designed for conventional containers for bottled beverages.
What is needed is a closure for a container which overcomes the above and other disadvantages of known closures